In today's “digital age,” more and more processes are becoming digital or automated. While customers have benefited in many aspects from the evolving technology, there are many areas in which a customer's experience may be improved. For instance, the number of transactions or customer service requests or needs from users utilizing an external apparatus (e.g., mobile device, automated teller machine (ATM), user's personal workstation such as a computer, teleconferencing system, etc.) have dramatically increased as technology evolves. Thus, while a customer may have new and/or improved options for transactions, customer service, etc., such options lack a personal feel for the customer.
As such, a need presently exists for providing improved customer experiences. In particular, a need presently exits for providing video-assisted customer experiences.